The island's monster
by louise 99
Summary: "I can give you one million minutes from my life." She whispered, her chocolate eyes never leaving his honey pools. His eyes widened momentarily at her offer before he hid it with a mask of indifference.
1. Chapter 1

_The island's monster_

"-_Why_?" He asked his voice calm and steady, his face stoic and cold. His eyes scanned the girl kneeling in front of him, her eyes glued to the floor, her hair falling like broken waves around her face.

She remained silent but he knew that she had heard him. He walked away from her, leaving her broken on the floor of his luxurious salon. He poured himself a glass of whiskey before sitting down in his dark corner, slowly finishing it, his eyes looking everywhere except at her. He was known for being the island's monster. A terrible being with no compassion, with no fear of God… and that he probably was. Still, he didn't understand what that girl was doing there, kneeling on the floor in front of him, trying to reach a side of him that died long ago, maybe a side that never existed…

The silence soon became unbearable for her as she removed her gaze from the floor and planted it on the young man sitting so far away from her. Her lips trembled in humiliation, her hands fisting on the floor. There she was, begging the monster to help her. Everyone told her to stay away from his big mansion, everyone told her that she was crazy if she thought that he would listen to her, that he would be moved by her tears, and yet there she was…She gulped and wetted her suddenly dry lips. May God help her, she thought to herself…

"-Because I _love_ him." She whispered with a broken voice. He smiled sarcastically and finished the rest of his drink before rising. Her eyes followed each of his motions with fear. The shadows present in the vast room made him look even deadlier than he was known to be, like a predator stalking his prey, stalking her.

"-_please_." She begged again, her chocolate eyes filling with tears. "Don't hurt him like that." She whispered, her voice trembling, tears now running freely down her cheeks. What had she done to deserve such a fate? "I am ready to do whatever you want, just please…" her voice suddenly betrayed her, her sobs growing louder, her shoulders shaking. She felt the weight of her words settle upon her, the dark consequences waiting to be unleashed. She was putting her fate in the hands of the monster. Her hands immediately went to her face, covering it, not wanting him to see the vulnerability in her tears.

He took a deep breath, slowly rubbing his forehead to dissipate the headache her sobs were causing him. It has been so long since anyone from the island has come to visit him in his mansion. Him, the monster, was secluded from the others, although he was the main reason the economy of this place was still standing, his funds, his donations…yet he was only seen as a monster, nothing more…a feared man…

"-Would you just stop weeping?" He snapped a hint of anger evident in his question. If he was considered to be a monster than a monster he will be. "I want my money. I have waited long enough. I want every single penny I gave him by tomorrow unless he wants me to send my men down to your house to…

-no please!" she begged before rising and approaching him. He held his ground, his eyes cold as ever. As soon as she was next to him, she collapsed on his feet, her hands fisting in the material of his expensive pants. Her head rested against his knee, her form trembling. "I'll give you anything you want, anything, please, give him more time, he'll pay you back, I swear. Take anything you want anything but take it from me, not from him."

Her eyes met his in a silent plea as silence reigned again in the vast dark room. The sound of the sea could be heard, the waves breaking on the rocks in their eternal dance…in their desperate attempt to break through…

"-You can give me nothing I do not have already. Your offer does not interest me." He finally replied. "Your begging will serve you for nothing. Your father owes me one million. Can you or can you not pay?" He replied angrily.

She shook her head negatively, her hands still gripping his feet firmly, fearing that he would leave or make her leave…

"-I can give you one million minutes from my life." She whispered, her chocolate eyes never leaving his honey pools. His eyes widened momentarily at her offer before he hid it with a mask of indifference. In all his years as a businessman, he had never heard such a bizarre offer…but he was not willing to bend to her tricks.

"-And what would that serve me for? What would I do with a million minutes of your life?" He countered in a deep voice, making a step back to dislodge himself from her grip. She let her hands fall to her knees and gulped before sealing her fate.

"-If you get your million dollars back, it would serve you for nothing." She answered in a small voice, her hands chasing away the tears from her eyes. "However, if you get instead one million minutes of my life, then you would have something that no one has…and I would give you in those minutes whatever you want…"

The young billionaire smiled widely for the first time that evening. That girl clearly did not know him that well.

"-_What_ would make you think that I would exchange one million dollars with one million minutes of your life! What would make you think that I would agree to such a ridiculous offer?"

She slowly rose from her kneeling position, her beautiful eyes never leaving his. He held his breath for a second, amazed at the beauty he always saw in her eyes. Since he saw her for the first time on year ago, he had fallen under a spell he knew not how to get rid of. So he tried to ignore her presence in the island, failing miserably in the process. She had been so kind to him, until they told her that he was the monster, and then, she started hating him like the others. She was just like the others.

"-I have seen the way you look at me when you think that I won't notice." She replied in a strangely cold voice. His eyes hardened even more at her words, his hands fisting with anger. She knew his attraction to her and yet she hated him like all the others. The only reason why he gave her father such an enormous sum of money was to gain her trust, and yet…

"-Everyone in this island knows that you desire me, and everyone knows that no woman would willingly agree to be with you, not after all the damage you have done to the people around you, not after the monstrous way you treated your wife…you know that your chances to be with me are inexistent, so are those to be with any other woman on this island…and now I am offering you one million minutes of my life."

She suddenly paused, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She knew that she was now in a dangerous territory. She was tempting him, making him want to have those minutes that she would suffer in giving them. The first time she saw, she thought that he was the most beautiful and angelic man she had ever seen. She thought that she was in love.

And then they told her, they told her that he kicked his beautiful wife out of the mansion on a cold October night, they told her that he refused the child she later gave birth to, saying that he would never want to see that ugly creature, they told her that in his anger he burned the fields that surrounded his mansion and then refused to pay for the villagers the money he usually gave them each year for their work in his lands…

They told her that he hit his servants in his crisis of anger, they told her that he hated sunlight and preferred to only go out at night…and they told her that whenever he would pass in the village, all young girls would look away, not wanting to be seen by the monster of the island…and she fell out of love.

"-I would sacrifice myself for my father." She finally continued.

He remained silent before a small smile crept to his lips, making him look even more intimidating.

"-You do know that I would make those million minutes a million torment for you. Don't you?"

She nodded once, then twice. And it was all the affirmation he needed.

"-Consider your father's debt paid…_Kagome_."

"-What do you mean?" The man yelled, his face going red with anger. "You cannot do that!"

The young billionaire smiled, staring back at the old man in front of him.

"-Of course I can", he replied, "it's my land remember? And I have decided not to sell any products this year. If you have anything else to say please do or I would suggest you leave immediately. I don't like to waste my time."

The man glared at him with hatred in his eyes.

"-Don't you think this is over Inuyasha. Don't you think that you can control us." He warned, a hint of threatening evident in his voice. "I am twice your age. Do not think that your wealth can hide the hideous things you are doing. This is not over. You will not make us work for nothing, and at the end throw all our work just because you wish to!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly, his amused smile leaving place to a scowl.

"-get out." He ordered drily. "I am the owner of those lands. I am the only one responsible for my lands. Get out before I make you eat back your words!

-Inuyasha!" The old man yelled, getting up from his seat, his face red with anger. "Don't you see? You are the most hated person on this island! You are called the monster of the island! Are you aware of that? And you still keep on challenging everyone here! We all know that you have blackmailed the daughter of Higurashi in order to make her stay with you! Can't you see the danger you are putting yourself in by making all these men hate you!"

The billionaire got up as well, his honey eyes flashing with anger and determination.

"-Get out." He whispered in a deadly voice, his fingers pointing towards the door. "And always remember that I am the one who gives commands here, I alone have the privilege of deciding the welfare of my lands. Now get the hell out!"

The older man looked at him before shaking his head back and forth, a look of sorrow gracing his features.

"-I warned you." He whispered before taking his leave.

"-What's the matter?" she asked, her eyes watching his far away expression. She had been in his mansion for over a month and this was the first time he looked so depressed. She watched as he took another gulp of his drink, his eyes staring at the blank wall in front of him. He was lonely and she could feel it. She took another step towards him.

"-What's the matter?" she asked again and his voice startled her.

"-Why would _you_ care? You must be counting the minutes you still have until you get out of this infernal prison aren't you?"

She paused in her steps, her eyes widening at the harshness of his voice. During her stay, he avoided her like the plague. This was the first time he showed any emotion in her presence. She took a deep breath deciding to let him do the talking for once.

His bitter laugh resonated in his dark room, his frame shaking slightly.

"-What the hell are you doing in my room?" He finally asked after his laugh subsided. She looked at him, trying to discern him in the darkness.

"-the servants told me that you have not eaten all day. I came here to check on you." She replied, her voice low. "Are you alright?"

She heard him rise from his chair and slowly make his way towards her. Panicking she took a few steps back, her eyes going wide as he came near her in the light. He was as handsome as she remembered him the first day she saw him in the island. So tall, so proud, so beautiful and yet deadly…

Her eyes immediately flew to his, her heart beating widely in her chest. For the first time she realized that she was alone, with only him, in the same room, at night…Her heart hammered in her chest, her hands going sweaty. Why did she come? How did she not notice that it was a bad idea to search for him? It was his voice that broke her out of her reverie.

"-Tell me something…" he whispered, his eyes dropping to her lips. Her throat went dry, chills running down her spine at the look he was giving her. "Tell me, what do you usually call me? I have never heard you refer to me by any name. What name do you usually use for _me_?"

She remained silent, her eyes searching the entire room as if she was hoping that he would forget the question.

"-answer me!" he suddenly commanded with anger, his hand gripping her forearm, yanking her towards him. She yelped in surprise at the sudden contact of their bodies. Electricity ran down her body, her heart going wild in her chest. Not sensing her reaction, his hand gripped her chin forcefully, making her stare at him in the eyes. Her wide brown eyes seemed to glow as he stared down at her, a frown ceasing his forehead.

"-answer me." He repeated and she found herself complying.

"-the monster of the island." She stated in a loud and clear voice. His eyes narrowed, his lips pursing in a thin line, his grip on her arm tightening until she felt a little pain.

"-Why do you call me _that_?" he asked again.

"-because that's what you are, a monster." She replied, her eyes never leaving his. Silence stretched between them for a few seconds before his eyes grew harder than she had ever seen.

"-I'll show you then what you expect to see from a monster like me." He whispered and before she could process his words, his lips crashed on hers, forcing her in a passionate kiss.

Her eyes widened as he pressed her more against him, his tongue forcing her rosy petals apart, his hands wrapping around her, caging her against his hard chest and pinning her arms to her side.

She moaned in disgust, trying to move her head away from him, but he immediately caught her trick, his lips never leaving hers, instead following her, never breaking the contact. His tongue collided with hers forcefully before running on her lips.

Her cheeks burned to a dark red when he finally broke away the contact. She took a shuddering breath, her lips raw and abused. She opened her mouth to yell at him, to swear at him but instead she trembled when he pushed her towards the dark side of his room, discarding his white shirt in a few seconds, leaving his chest bare to her. Her eyes widened in indignation, her feet trembling under her. No words managed to leave her mouth when he came next to her, tall and powerful, and pushed her on the soft dark mattress. She fell back, her black hair cascading around her and then he followed suit, his weight pressing on top of hers, caging her, leaving her defenseless.

"-You say I am a _monster_." He whispered, his face inches away from hers. She tried to speak, to yell, to tell him to get off but no words left her lips except a small whine that he immediately muffled with his lips. She lay there, completely helpless as he drew her bottom lip in his mouth, nibbling at it softly. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to feel anything. Her hands stayed helpless on the mattress, her whole body numb when his lips moved from her face to her body.

She took a deep breath, trying to escape with her mind his assault on her, but she failed completely. She felt his touch on her, the way he parted her summer dress and then the cool air on her bare skin and the touch of his skin against hers. His lips returned this time to her neck, sucking the skin slowly.

Another whine escaped her lips, her legs still trembling with fear for what he was doing to her. She could hear in the silence and the darkness of the room the sound of his kisses and the sound of her whines.

"-_Please_…" she finally managed to say, her lips trembling but he paid her no regard.

For the first time, she took a sharp breath as fire shot involuntary through her body. Her hands went to his long hair, gripping it tightly, her mind and body giving her different orders. Sensing her reaction, he immediately gripped her hands in his, pinning them above her head.

Their eyes clashed, burning with fire.

"-You cannot say no…" he whispered, pinning her under him. She shook her head negatively, her hair sticking to her suddenly sweaty face, her cheeks flushing red.

"-no…" she murmured, causing his eyes to darken in anger. His lips crashed with hers again, his body fighting against hers. His knees pinned her body underneath him while his hands gripped her face, forcing her still as he drank from her mouth. She closed her eyes, whining against his lips as he bit down, drawing her full bottom lip inside his mouth, sucking on it till it hurt. A moan of pain and indignation escaped her, her resistance against him renewing.

His lips left hers, a smirk adorning his beautiful face.

"-Tonight, I shall have my fill of you." He whispered against her neck, "even if you say no, I will not stop, I am the _master_ of my lands, and you are in my lands…

-noo." She begged again, closing her eyes . Her body surrendered to him, letting him rid her of the ache.

"-beg _me_." He whispered harshly in her ear.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She gulped, her eyes staring into his.

"-Please, I…I beg you."

He laughed darkly in her ear before kissing the lobe gently. She moaned, not understanding what she was feeling.

"-You promised me a million minutes didn't you?" he whispered in her ear. Her head fell back on the pillow, a small cry escaping her parted lips.

"You promised." He whispered again, his hands gripping her face, bringing her to a passionate kiss. He parted her lips, forcing his tongue inside her mouth, his nose rubbing against her cheek within the ferocity of his assault. She closed her brown eyes as he guided her hands towards the headboard, forcing her to grip it tightly, his hands resting on top of hers.

She moaned helplessly under him her grip on the headboard tighter. She felt cheap and low, but she couldn't deny that she also felt pleasure like never before.

She lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, a thin black sheet the only thing covering her naked body. Her hair fell on the pillow around her as she listened to him talking on the phone from the other room, his voice muffled.

"-Do whatever you have to do. Just don't delay this."

He then hung up and stayed silent for a few minutes before he entered the room. He looked down at her, his eyes scanning her face. He then lay down next to her; still staring at her while she ignored him, busying herself with a small spot on the wall. He smiled, moving her hair away from her neck and burying his face there, his lips kissing the skin he found.

She closed her eyes when his head pillowed on her chest. She knew that he was using her body to his own pleasure but she could not refuse him, she simply could not. And as the days passed, she grew more scared of the way her heart would beat when he would touch her.

They both fell exhausted, breathing deeply. She buried her face in the pillow, feeling embarrassed by how used she was getting to his body. He finally rolled her on her back, his honey eyes staring into her deep brown ones. He caressed her hair, his lips curling in a small smirk. She reddened even more, biting her bottom lip while he searched her face.

"-what?" she whispered, feeling uneasy under his stare. He simply shrugged and lay down next to her, his fingers playing with her hair.

"-You're getting better in bed." He replied.

Her eyes widened her heart suddenly sad. Was it all he was thinking about when they made love? How well she was being in bed? Did he feel nothing outside of the sex? Did he not feel how attached she was to him?

"-next time I want you to wear the perfume I bought you. And never sleep naked again. I want to be the one to undress you, do you hear me?" he continued, staring at her from the corner of his eye. She nodded, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"-_kiss me_." He suddenly ordered, still laying next to her. She reached to wrap a sheet around her but he grabbed her hand, dragging her naked on top of him.

"-like this, kiss me." He ordered looking up at her. "Make me believe that you want me."

Her eyes widened. Did he think that she did not want him? Was he that stupid not to notice how she would melt when he was around?

Slowly she leaned down, her lips brushing against his in the softest caress. He parted his lips, his hands gripping her forearms for leverage, allowing her to take the kiss as she wanted. Her tongue darted from her mouth to his, slowly exploring him. Her eyes fell closed, her hair shielding them in their own world as she sucked his bottom lip, the same he did to her.

The billionaire moaned in appreciation, his hands tightening on her, his head leaving the pillow to take more from the kiss. His tongue soon battled hers for dominance, winning over and giving the kiss a more forceful rhythm. He finally pulled away, his hands caressing her flushed cheeks.

"-I have trained you well didn't I?"

Her hands went to his face, caressing it lovingly before leaning in again. She didn't care if he was a monster, she didn't care if he treated her like he did, she loved him, just loved him.

She would tell him in the morning, she thought to herself as she lay to sleep in his arms. She would tell him that she liked him the first time she saw him. She would tell him that he was the man of her dreams, that she didn't care if they called him the monster of the island, that she didn't care if they hated him, if they said that he had kicked his wife out that he refused his own child. Was she selfish enough not to care? Not to care that he was toying with her? Not to care that he didn't love her? Was she selfish enough to love him even after what he had done to her?

She snuggled deeply in his arms, listening with content to the sound of his heartbeat. It has been six months since the first time he made her share his bed. And in that six month she fell in love with the monster. When he would go on a business trip and leave her alone, she would feel devastated, empty. She would wait for his return all day, all night. She would miss him greatly, so greatly.

She closed her eyes, sighing deeply. They all thought in the island that she was his prisoner, even her father refused to understand the truth. He was convinced that the monster has put a spell upon her, making her so happy with him, so content. She buried her nose in his shoulder, smelling him. He was her heaven in her hell. Why would she care about the others? She will be with him as long as he would have her, she silently vowed to herself, a small smile crawling to her lips.

A sudden yell made her shoot up from her laying position. She nudged him from next to her and he woke up resultantly.

"-what's the matter?" he whispered hoarsely, sleep evident in his eyes. She stared at him in the darkness, her hand against her heart.

"-I heard a noise." She whispered and strangely he didn't doubt her words as if he feared something. He reached quickly for his clothes and ordered her to leave through the other door.

His voice left no argument. Exchanging a last look, she left, not understanding what she saw in his eyes. The sound of yelling was suddenly heard, becoming nearer and nearer, and then, from the window of her room, her eyes widened as she saw many of the people she knew standing in front of the gate, obviously angry.

Her heart started to beat widely in her chest and in that second she knew that they came to take him away. She ran to her door, wanting to go and shield him with herself, but found it locked. Desperate, she pulled at it again and again, tears running down her cheeks, feeling suddenly helpless.

She heard his voice from the other end, calling her name. She listened, suddenly as silent as a dead.

"-Kagome." He whispered from the other side, his voice vulnerable. "_Please_ Kagome." He begged for the first time in his life. "I don't want them to hurt you. They want me, not you. Stay in your room.

-No!" she yelled loudly, desperately, clawing at the door, willing it to open. "Inuyasha! Open the door please." She sobbed, "Please, what do they want!" she sobbed harder, collapsing on the door.

"-They never understood Kagome, they never understood me, they accuse me of so many things, things that I have never done. I never kicked my wife out, she left me when she was pregnant, she left because the child was another man's and she wanted to be with him…"

Her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes widening at his confession.

"-and the lands I burned were her lover's. I couldn't bare the pain, so I burned them!" He yelled in a broken voice, making her sob harder. How she wanted to hold him, to tell him she was sorry for doubting him.

"-_Please_ open the door…You promised me one million minutes of torment, you cannot break your promise to me!" she begged as the yelling grew louder, and nearer…

"-I wanted them to hate me because I hated myself…and then I saw you…" his voice became softer like a whisper, ignoring her pleas. "And I wanted you but you treated me just like the others and it broke my heart so I thought that maybe if I gave your father some money, maybe you would love me, but you didn't…"

She hid her face between her hands, her sobs racking her body. She was more to him than a simple entertainment.

"-I love you _so much_ it hurts." He whispered, breaking her heart from joy and sorrow "and when you told me that you called me a monster I lost control over myself, I knew then that I would never have your love, but at least, I thought that I would have a part of you, your body, and I wanted to humiliate you, I wanted you to hate me, to have any kind of feeling for me…even disgust, and the way you would look at me when we would make love, why would you lie at me? Why would you look at me as if you love me? So I wanted to humiliate you furthermore, but the only person who got lost more and more was me, in your love…

-please." She whispered her eyes empty and swollen "open the door Inuyasha.

-but you will be free of me my love. I gave you everything I own, _everything_ is now _yours_…"

Her voice died in her throat when she heard the billionaire's rough voice.

"-What are you doing in my mansion? Get out!" he ordered and she knew that they arrived. She fell on the floor, her eyes staring at nothing in particular, her hands trembling without her even noticing.

"-I told you that you should not mess with us!" another voice that she found familiar came from behind the door, followed by several other yells.

"-_I_ am the land owner." Inuyasha replied strongly, "Get out of _my_ house!

-you have not only acted so miserably with us, but you have also taken what doesn't belong to you! Attacking our women is next on your tyranny. Give us the lands, my daughter, and leave.

-I will not give you anything that belongs to me." The young man said with confidence.

Kagome her body curled up on the floor waited with void eyes the response of the other men. The only thing she heard before darkness took over her was the sound of a gunshot and then nothing.

"_I love you_" she thought before closing her eyes.

**AN: A sequel is to be posted within a few days, the last attachement to this story. The posting of the sequel depends on your response to this first attachement.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The island's monster**_

_CHAPTER 2_

She watched, helpless, as he shook with the fever, his beautiful face contracting with pain. She gulped, her eyes leaving him only to settle on the man standing next to her, her father.

"-He won't make it." He said, his voice loud and clear, not affected at all by the agony of the man lying on the bed, or by that of his daughter dying slowly from the inside. "The bullet is too deep in his shoulder, he's going to die."

A strangled sound escaped her throat, her hands trembling as her father made his way towards the door. In a speed she didn't know she possessed until now, she followed him, her smaller hand wrapping around his wrist, her eyes filling with tears.

"-please save him." She whispered in anguish, her lips trembling with the effort of staying conscious. "Don't leave him here to die."

Her father snorted, looking at her from the corner of his eye, his back still to her.

"-The landlord must die Kagome, he cannot live. And once he's dead, we will have what we always wanted. I can do nothing to stop what will happen, neither can you. Stop weeping him, he doesn't deserve it."

He only made a few steps before her hand wrapped around his again, yanking it forcefully. His eyes turned towards her, wide with anger and he slapped her, hard across the face. She gasped and fell on the floor.

Silence reigned between them, the only sound audible being the slight moans of pain of the young unconscious landlord and her rapid breathing. Her father glared down at her, his hands fisting by his side.

"-I raised a daughter, not a whore. How dare you? Not only you defend him, the monster of the island but you also dare confront me…he will die, and I will be more than happy to watch him do so."

A loud sob escaped her throat, her hands gripping the expensive carpet underneath her body, her hair falling down, barely touching her knees.

"-I do not know what he has done to gain such loyalty from your side." His face scrunched in disgust, his eyes hardening even more. "Although the whole village is talking about what kind of disgusting relationship you two had.

-Please", she whispered again, her eyes meeting those of her father's in a heartbreaking plea, "please, bring him a doctor and I will give you what you all want."

A loud groan of pain escaped Inuyasha's lips as his body twisted in pain, his face paling considerably. His honey eyes opened slightly, clouded with agony. He took a deep breath and cried out, the action burning his lungs.

"-Kagome…" he breathed out, his eyes unfocused, his hands trembling on his sides. The young girl closed her eyes. He had been calling her name for a while in his unconsciousness, her heart breaking each time he did so. "Don't leave me…" he whispered again, his eyes closing, his cheeks growing a sudden red, the fever slowly killing him.

"-what do you mean?" her father's unmerciful voice suddenly rang in her ears, making her chocolate eyes open, a new determination set in them. She would save him; she would not leave him to die.

"-you want the lands don't you?" she asked, her hands gripping her knees, squeezing lightly as she searched for the strength to face them all. "Inuyasha's death will serve you for nothing."

The older man's eyes narrowed as he made a few steps towards her, stopping as his feet touched her knees. She lifted her head, the scene strangely resembling the time she knelt in front of the landlord, begging him to have mercy on her father. And now, there she was, kneeling in front of her father, begging for the life of the landlord.

"-explain." He responded harshly.

She gulped before standing up. No, she would not kneel in front of her father, she was not in the weak position, not at all, and they all wanted what only she could give.

"-All the lands are _mine_." She stated, her head high, her eyes challenging those of her father's. The latter snorted, clearly unbelieving her, but she held her ground.

"-_Everything_ is mine!" she yelled in anguish, tears running down her cheeks. "Everything, this mansion, the lands, all you see is mine! He gave them to me! And I will give you everything if you let him live! Everything!"

Silence dominated again, her father studying her features, evaluating her sincerity. When he sensed no deceit coming from her, he turned around, leaving her broken behind him.

"-If what you say is true." He whispered, his voice suddenly calm, a smile appearing on his lips, "then I will let him live."

Her eyes widened, her hand covering her mouth as tears of joy escaped her chocolate orbs. She immediately rushed to her father's side, taking his hand in hers and kissing it tenderly.

"-thank you father, thank you." She repeated her heart beating widely with happiness. She would give them the lands, and she would be able to be with Inuyasha, they would leave this island, leave everything behind them. She would be happy, oh so happy…

"-But you have to promise me that you will never be with him ever again."

And her heart stopped for a few seconds.

"-Don't leave me…" she heard him talking through his fever, slight moans escaping him. "_Kagome_…"

"-father, please don't kill me…" she whispered. The older man hugged her tightly against him, his eyes slowly caressing her hair. He took a deep breath.

"-promise me Kagome. Don't you want him to live?"

She closed her eyes, her hands falling to her sides, her eyes suddenly so empty, so void.

"-I promise."

* * *

><p>"-I <em>need<em> to speak to her." He said, his honey eyes glaring at the young man blocking his way. "_Now_!" he ordered, trying again to enter the house. The young man held his ground, his blue eyes staring directly at the landlord.

"-Back off. You cannot order us anymore." He answered, taking one step forward. "So just back off and go back to your fancy mansion."

Inuyasha shook his head negatively, his eyes going to the door of the old house. He needed to talk to her. It has been a week since the incident and she had not even come to visit him. He needed to know why; he needed her to tell him why she left him, why she ignored him, why? Why? The question alone was enough to drive him crazy in his solitude. He had given her his lands, his properties, his everything…and she took it all without even sparing him a second glance.

"-I will not leave till I see her." He declared making the man in front of him frown.

"-then I will make you leave myself."

She watched silently from her window as he called her name over and over again. She looked away, unable to ignore his pleas. It has been a week since the accident, he had recovered well, and as she knew he would. But he was isolated. He would stay in his mansion, the only property she was allowed to leave him on the island. She closed her eyes, willing the tears to go away. Every breath she took away from him was her torture. She would dream of him at night, during the day, even in her dreams themselves.

Her eyes suddenly opened when she heard a scream of pain come from him. She immediately followed the sound, her heart racing, her legs trembling with anxiety. She had barely made it to the door when she felt a strong grip on her forearm, yanking her away from him. She sobbed in frustration, her eyes never leaving the closed door, the thin material separating her from the landlord.

"-_Remember_ your promise, Kagome." Her father said in her ear, his grip never faltering on her.

"-Kouga is hurting him father. Please, you promised me that he will be unharmed."

Her father sighed and let go of her. He went to the door and opened it wide. Her eyes immediately explored the new available space, widening slightly as she saw her lover gripping his hurt shoulder, his eyes squeezed in pain.

"-stop that Kouga, it is unnecessary to injure him furthermore." Her father said sarcasm evident in his voice. Kouga snorted, obviously disgusted.

"-as if I could hurt this monster." He replied.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, taking a deep breath with every step he made towards the older man. Once he reached him, he frowned, all sign of pain disappearing. Higurashi silently admired the man standing in front of him despite his pathetic state, recognizing in him the characteristics that once were his. He immediately dismissed the idea, not letting the courageous display affect his better judgment.

"-I want her to tell me herself that she doesn't want me anymore."

His tone held such finality that Higurashi stepped aside, leaving the door wide open for the young man. Kouga made a move to protest but the older man's look immediately stopped him. The landlord, still clutching his shoulder, walked towards the door. Once inside, he spotted her, her back turned towards him, her eyes staring out of the window.

His heart ached. He hadn't seen her since that night and there she was, not even looking at him. He licked his suddenly dry lips, the ache caused by Kouga's punch slowly fading away to a deep throb.

"-hey…" his soft voice broke the thick silence startling her out of her daydream. Her shoulders tensed considerably but she still didn't turn around to see him. He looked away from her, his honey eyes softening.

"-you never came to visit me." He whispered, blame evident in his tone. "Weren't you worried about me? Not even a little?

-I knew you were fine." She replied in a soft whisper, never turning to meet his eyes. "You'll always be fine Inuyasha.

-I am not fine without _you_." He said, laying his heart in front of her. She stiffened again but still didn't turn around.

"-just go…" she answered, her hands fisting on her sides. "It would be easier. Go."

His jaw clenched, his eyes going from soft to hard in a few seconds. A frown made its way to his lips, tracing an unpleasant shape on his handsome face.

"-tell me you did not manipulate me to put your hands on my lands." He asked, his voice trembling with anger. Was his fate laced with deep betrayal from the women he loved the most? "Tell me!" he commanded when she didn't answer, his dark side surfacing, killing the love that tried to make its way towards the surface. "Answer!" he roared like a wild animal.

If he could have seen her face, he would have noticed the way her chocolate eyes filled with tears at his accusations, the way her lips trembled with the agony of hurting the man she loved above all. But he couldn't. He only saw her as immobile as a statue could be but the words she said cut him as deeply as they could.

"-I did. Forgive me.

-never." He answered before leaving the house, his face cold like it used to be. He passed by her father, casting him a look that made the older man shiver before continuing his way towards his mansion.

"-what was that about?" Kouga asked his eyes deeply worried from the look the monster gave them. The older man shook his head negatively, his hands suddenly sweaty.

"-From now on, we should be more careful. He is capable of everything to hurt us."

* * *

><p>"-It is for the best. He will never give up until you get married." Higurashi argued, pacing his daughter's room. "He keeps on sending you roses <em>every<em> _single_ day!" he exclaimed, sparing a horrified look at the beds of red roses lying outside the window.

Kagome, lay still on her bed, her back to her father, her eyes fixed on the hundreds of roses, the smell drugging her senses. She took a deep breath, trying to block her father's words without avail.

"-I thought he was done after you took all of his lands, even the mansion he lives in, apparently, his wealth has no limits!" he continued, his face growing red with fury and hatred. "Did you know that he purchased all the pesticides available in the market? What are we supposed to do now! The season is ruined! He is going to starve us!"

She knew the landlord was threatening her. She smiled her eyes again on the roses. She knew him too well, better than he even knew himself. But she was not scared, miserable, but not scared. The monster for them was her angel, even if he would eventually be her angel of death.

"-the men in the village talked to me yesterday. They were blaming me for letting him stay alive! He now has an entire army of men surrounding his mansion! We cannot even breathe in his direction without the risk of getting shot!"

She hugged herself, her brain processing the new information. A wave of relief went through her, making her suddenly feel so warm. He was safe; they could not hurt him anymore. She would always be their prisoner but not him; he was finally free, completely out of their reach.

"-he is even _more_ corrupted then before." Her mother's voice came from behind her as she entered the room, placing the laundry on the bed. "I heard them say in the village that he has brought women from outside the islands, some whores to entertain him."

Her heart stopped her body suddenly cold. _No_, they were lying, they had to be lying. He would not do that, he would never do that.

"-what do you expect from him?" her mother continued, intentionally hurting her with her words, forcing her to listen to the conversation that cut deep into her heart. "He is after all a monster. Why would he care about love and such stupidities? If he ever told you that he loved you Kagome, know that he was lying. This kind of men is only after one thing, and it isn't love. They only strive for their pleasures. God help us." She finished, drawing the crucifix sign quickly on her forehead. "Not all men are hard working like Kouga. He even forgives you for the sins that monster forced you to commit against your will.

-Kouga is a hard working guy." Her father intervened for the first time, obviously pleased with his wife's talk. "He would make you happy and you will finally get rid of this man. He will follow you like your dark shadow. You will marry Kouga do you hear me?"

When she didn't reply, her father's voice grew louder, more forceful.

"-do you hear me?" he commanded, walking towards her and forcing her body towards them. He immediately paused when he saw the look of sorrow in her eyes and the small smile on her lips.

"-I cannot be with anyone else father." She whispered weakly, her face pale. "I only want him, but I cannot have him. But it's alright; I'll stay alone, just alone. Please leave me. Please…" She begged.

"-I am sorry Kagome." Higurashi replied, his hand caressing his daughter's cheek lovingly. "You need someone to protect you from him. This is not your decision. You will marry Kouga, I already gave him my word. If you say no, the landlord will still hope. This is not your decision." He repeated his eyes boring into hers.

* * *

><p>He sat on his large chair, his honey eyes darkened with anger. He quickly gulped the remainder of his drink, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. The man sitting in front of him watched him in silence, trying to discern his reaction in the darkness.<p>

"-When?" he finally asked, his voice gruff, deadly. The man took a deep breath, still staring at the young billionaire with what looked like pity in his eyes.

"-In one week." He responded with certainty.

Inuyasha nodded, getting up from his chair and walking towards the bar, pouring another drink to himself. He barely took the first gulp before extreme rage swept into him. He threw the crystal glass towards the wall, the sound of its shattering resonating in the almost empty room like a heavenly music. His companion bolted from his seat, obviously shocked by the sudden display of violence.

The lanslord took a deep breath, trying to calm.

"-So soon? Who?" he asked this time, "tell me who Miroku!" he commanded.

Said man watched him carefully while speaking.

"-A local guy. His name is Kouga. It is said that they knew each other since their childhood but then she left to finish her education and they only met again 2 years ago. It seems that they continued their relationship from then till now. They decided to get married in one week. That's all I heard.

-Kouga." Inuyasha murmured, "I know him, I met him that day in her house…

-let's leave this island Inuaysha." The other man suddenly said, stepping closer, "you are not welcomed here, they almost killed you. Forget about her, she's not worth it. And those lands, you don't need them; you're richer than they will ever imagine! Let's leave! You don't have to do this; you don't have to be called a monster all your life. Just leave and be happy somewhere else, come on, forget about this dreadful island, forget…

-I cannot leave." He cut him off, his beautiful eyes closing momentarily before opening again, laced with determination, "I want her to _suffer_, I want her to _regret_ what she had done to me, I want her to know the feeling of being in so much pain because of the person you love, I want her…" he paused for a few seconds, his breathing labored, "I just want her." He finally confessed, "I keep thinking about her, I can still smell her on my pillow, I can still feel her against me, I want her and she will soon return to me, pleading like she did eight months ago! _Dammit_!" he finally yelled before turning towards his astonished friend, strangely calm, an evil glint in his eyes.

"-The tradition says that there must be a dinner that precedes the wedding by one week, am I mistaking?

-yes there will be a dinner tomorrow." Miroku replied, feeling anxiety rise in him. He arrived three weeks ago after getting a call from the landlord to bring him men for protection. He never knew that the situation was so difficult; he never realized before that his friend was helplessly and insanely in love with that woman…

"-good and the dinner will take place in the village's place? Right in front of the church?" he stressed again, reaching for a new glass and filling it with his favorite drink. "_Everyone_ will be there right?"

Miroku nodded, not knowing where this conversation was going. Inuyasha's lips curled into a smirk.

"-Tomorrow night, you will send the men to _burn_ Higurashi's lands, all of them."

Miroku's eyes widened, his mouth opening to object but the billionaire silenced him with one deadly look.

"-I want them to return from the feast and find nothing but ashes, just ashes." He whispered. "I want to see Higurashi's eyes when sees that all his lands are now nothing but ruins, I want him to feel what I felt when I was stripped from his daughter, I want him to suffer like I did.

-what about Kagome?" Miroku countered, fearing his friend for the first time ever. "She will _never_ forgive you."

The landlord didn't reply. He simply sat on his chair, turning his back to his friend.

"-Tomorrow morning, send her another thousand roses. But this time, let the roses be white. Now leave me."

Once alone, he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. The alcohol fogged his brain, his senses slowly relaxing. He could clearly remember their first night together, the way she felt under him, her scent, her taste, so addicting. He took a deep breath. He didn't know how to deal with love, he was desperate and he would do anything to make her come back. He hated her so deeply for using him and yet, he couldn't sleep without her being the last thing on his mind.

* * *

><p>"-you look like an angel." Her mother commented, her eyes sparking with happiness as she looked at her daughter. The simple white dress gave her an air of innocence that not even her stay with the monster had stripped away from her. Her black hair fell like a cascade around her face, her chocolate eyes the only thing that seemed so dead in her. "You're so beautiful. Kouga will be so happy to see you."<p>

Kagome smiled slightly, trying to please her mother while she was dying on the inside. They barely made it out of her room when a sudden vertigo took over her. Slowly she leaned against the door, trying to regain her balance while her mother chatted happily.

"-come on, they are all waiting for us. It took me forever to brush your hair.

-mother…" she said in a weak voice, still leaning against the wall, "I don't feel so well, I think I have to go to the bathroom. Don't worry, I'll follow."

Her mother stared at her for awhile, obviously worried.

"-you look _so_ pale…are you sure you can go?" she whispered, her hands cupping her daughter's face, forcing her to stare at her. "You have been so tired lately.

-I am fine." The young woman replied, making her way towards the bathroom, "don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

The older woman stared at her retreating form for a few seconds before leaving the house. Maybe Kagome was having second thoughts about marrying Kouga, she wanted her to have some alone time to think about it. After all, she only wished for her daughter's happiness.

Kagome walked against the wall, the wave of dizziness getting stronger and stronger with each passing seconds until she could see black dots wherever she looked. It took her only a few seconds before she collapsed on the floor, unable to get up anymore. Her hand extended in front of her, her eyes fixed on the window. She could barely see a strange light coming from the outside, getting nearer and nearer. Her eyes closed gradually, too dizzy. As unconsciousness washed over her, she thought how this strange light looked exactly like the color of the eyes of her lover.

* * *

><p>"-what are <em>you<em> doing here?" Kouga asked, staring at the man standing in front of him. "I thought that you would understand by now that you are not welcome among us."

Inuyasha shrugged, his honey eyes staring in his rival's blue orbs. He slowly fixed the buttons of his white shirt before staring at the other men.

"-I heard there was a celebration here. I came to congratulate you all. You don't have to be so rude about it."

Whispers ran around him as he walked furthermore into the place, his eyes holding everybody's gaze. He slowly took a place on an empty chair, patiently staring at Higurashi.

"-So, where is your daughter? I thought that the future bride to be has to attend her own dinner." He said sarcasm evident in his voice.

"-Don't you worry about that." Kouga shot back, his blue eyes defiant. "She is coming because she loves me."

Inuyasha twisted in his seat, the smirk never leaving his face.

"-insecure aren't we?" he commented, "but I don't blame you, whatever happened between your fiancée and I is not to be taken lightly. In fact, I cannot even begin to imagine myself in your place, wondering about the things that happened between us…"

He didn't have to continue before the young man leapt at him, willing to break his face. The landlord got up as well, happy to indulge in the fight when he heard a woman's voice yell at them.

"-would you stop this!"

They both looked at the older woman as she made her way towards her husband.

"-Kagome is not feeling so well. She decided to stay back but she will join us soon."

And that's when his world stopped, his heart beating loudly in his chest. Sweat broke down his forehead as he slowly processed those words. Insane, he made his way towards her mother, gripping her by her forearms, his eyes wide with terror.

"-Is she _in_ the house?" he yelled, shaking her violently. "_Is she in the house_?" he repeated again, his voice breaking at the last syllable. The woman nodded dumbfounded as he backed away from her, tears clouding his vision. He felt as if someone was choking him in his throat. He barely heard them asking him why he was so shaken up. He ran, he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the lands and as he grew closer, he saw the flames burning everything in their paths. Loud screams echoed behind him as he stood, watching the fire consume everything.

He didn't think twice. He went in.

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes, coughing as black smoke blurred her vision. Her body jerked awake as she became suddenly aware of her surroundings. Fire, all she could see was fire surrounding the house.<p>

She screamed, her chocolate eyes scanning everything with panic. She would die…and suddenly the idea became less and less frightening. She would die and she wouldn't have to go through that suffering every day, through the temptation to go to him, the temptation to be selfish for once in her life, and death seemed like a merciful punishment for her actions.

Another round of coughs hit her as she collapsed on her knees, waiting for the fire to consume her as it did to anything else. Why would she fight? Why would she fight death when she welcomed it so much? She closed her eyes, patiently waiting…

"-Kagome!" A small smile made its way towards her lips. She could hear his name through the burning heat. She had not heard her name from his lips in so long. He was her angel taking her to her heaven. Was this the significance of the white roses she received in the morning? Were they a sign of the peace she would finally have?

"-_Kagome_!" his voice was this time more insistent, closer, clearer, laced with panic. Frowning she opened her eyes. This was not right. His voice should not be panicked. Once open, her chocolate orbs widened as she spotted him in front if her, breathing with difficulty, his beautiful face covered with ashes, his cloths indiscernible but his eyes held the same fire she knew. No traces of coldness were there, no evil.

He collapsed on his knees next to her, his arms going around her, crushing her to his side. He smelled of black smoke making her cough more but she didn't care. She hugged him back and she could hear his labored breath on her ear.

"-I am _sorry_, _I_ started the fire. I am _sorry_." He begged, crushing her even more to him. "You can be with him, I just want you to live, and I'll get you out of here."

She cried, not understanding his words, just enjoying the feel of him next to her. He may be a monster but for her, he would always be the man she loves above all.

"-forgive me." He whispered in her ear, kissing her hair. "_Forgive me_." He whispered again and again and she knew that they couldn't get out of the house alive. Tears welled in her eyes…she suddenly wanted to be alive, alive for him…

"-say something…" he begged, his arms crushing her but she didn't mind.

"-forgive me." She replied, her voice shaky.

He let her go, his hands cupping her face. It was getting harder to breath with every passing second, the heat becoming unbearable.

"-love cannot be forced Kagome. I should have known better." He answered, his hand caressing the side of her face. For the first time, she saw tears gathered in his eyes. She shook her head negatively. They will die what would she loose?

"-but I love you." She whispered, her lips pressing against his in the softest caress. A chocked sound escaped his throat before he pushed her away, his hand gripping hers, forcing her to stand with him. She looked at him quizzically.

"-what if we can make it?" he asked, new hope in his eyes. She nodded, following him through the flames.

* * *

><p>"-And that's what happened." She finally said, getting up and nudging him from beside her. "Come on <em>honey<em> we need to go."

The man next to her nodded and followed her, his hand encircling her waist, tugging her possessively towards him.

"-hey, now wait a second!" the novelist yelled, standing up from his chair, making the two turn towards him. "Did they make it from the fire or did they not? And what about the people in the island? What happened to them? What did they say?"

The young man smiled a little.

"-Of course they made it. And back in the island everyone thought they were dead so it was easy to escape.

-honey." The woman next to him tugged at his sleeve, making him look down at her. "I think they knew, they just wanted them to _leave_." She joked. He smiled fondly at her, kissing her hair lovingly.

"-can you blame them?" he responded, his honey eyes twinkling with happiness. "They got rid of the monster.

-shut up." She answered, pecking him on his lips, her hand slowly caressing his face.

"-hey!" the novelist exclaimed again, pacing the salon. "You cannot just come in here, tell me this incomplete story and just leave. For instance, the readers would like to know why she was dizzy.

-pregnant." They both answered together before the young man received a hard shove on his shoulder that made him wince.

"-_Hey_ don't you do that again! It still hurts" he warned her only to be interrupted by the novelist again.

"-pregnant? Of course!" he exclaimed, tugging at his hair. "Why didn't I see this coming? But what about their past? The readers would want to know how they met, where? When? And now, where do they live?"

The beautiful woman took a deep breath.

"-listen, you don't have to write the story. After all, my husband and I just came here because I really liked your last book and I wanted an autograph. It's just a stupid story, relax."

The novelist fell on his chair, staring at the wall in front of him. His eyes suddenly widened. Didn't he dedicate the autograph to _Kagome_? He jumped from his chair and ran to the window opening it widely despite the cold wind. He only managed to see the sports car accelerate out of the villa.

"-**Hey**!" he yelled in frustration after them. How stupid could he get? How did he not notice? He shook his head negatively and moved to his desk. He should better start writing the story, he thought with a smile. He could maybe spice it a little, but just a little. Maybe they met while she was taking a bath in the river. Now that would certainly be a great start.


End file.
